Break Your Heart
by real love
Summary: Max / Maximum Ride x Fang & Rose x Dimitri. Max and Rose are besties; ever since their first ballet lesson together. now 16, they decide to take off... and agree to never come back. when they meet Fang and Dimtri, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright, so these, of course, are richelle mead, and james patterson's characters. i just like to play with them.**

**this is my second fan fic... hope you like it!!**

Break Your Heart

Now I might not be the worst of the best

but you gotta respect my honesty

and i may break your heart

but I dont think theres anybody as bomb as me

so you can take this chance and

everybodys gonna be wonderin how you feel

you might say this is Ludacris

but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel.

Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave ya  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive ya

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.

Woah Woah

Theres no point tryin to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I gotta problem  
By doin misbehaving

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.

Woah woah

Ha  
And I know karmas gonna get  
Me back for being so cold.  
Like a big bad wolf im born  
To be bad an bad to the bone.  
If you fall for me  
i'm only gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.  
I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.

Woah woah

"Woo! Max, this is OUR SONG! Yeah!" rose yelled as she continued to scream along with the song.

"Hell yeah, baby!" i screamed with her the lyrics. we were both yelling, and earlier, a very kind man had commented on our singing while passing us on this rarely driven highway.

i mean, yeah, i know that rose probably seemed drunk, though that's pretty hard for her - she can just drink and drink and drink and never get drunk! - and being underaged and all, not to mention that rose was driving, it was a good think that we hadn't had anything in a long while.

although that man... he had been so kind... kind enough to yell "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" as he put it. some people are such critics.

"i'm only gonna break your heart... they call me heartbreaker!" i screamed again. "we are the drop-dead sexiest bitches the world has ever seen." i said with a smile.

Rose looked at me out of the corner of her eye the same time i looked at her, and then we cracked up.

"Yeah, 'cause girls that haven't showered in 3 days, are still wearing the same clothes, and that are riding in a beat up, stolen, piece of crap on wheels are the _definition _of sexiness."

"Hell yeah." i said again as i sipped my flat Dr. Pepper and tapped my fingers against the outside door of the car through the open window to the beat of the radio.

yup, that's us. Max and Rose, runaway drop-outs that have already committed grand theft auto, and are randomly driving through the country, just 'cause we felt like it. ok, not really. we have our reasons, but that's not important right now.

"shit. we're running low on gas. wanna stop somewhere to eat to?" she asked me, beyond annoyed at the car.

"sure. lets just get something to snack on---"

"no way in hell." she glared at me. "i know you have that great metabolism and all, but i can't just sit in a car all day, eat nothing but chips and chex and soda, and not gain 10 pounds. we're getting something at least slightly healthy... or something. just not more snacks."

rolling my eyes, i muttered a "fine," and we got off at the next exit.

as the shell gas station came into view, i gazed up at the night sky. no stars up here in pennsylvania, well, at least this part. there were just too many lights. yeah, in a way i missed south carolina, but i really wouldn't want to go back there if i could avoid it.

"can you give me my cash? its in the back." i reached back to the back seat to grab the gobs of money she had brought. i gave her 50. thank goodness she had known where her parents kept their secret stash. well, _stashes_. ugh.

"thanks." i waited impatiently as rose filled up the tank. by the time she was done, i was almost asleep, though. she came back in with, like, 50 bags of dried fruit. i gave her a WTF? look that she ignored.

"we really need to find a place to sleep other than the car. somewhere with a shower..."

i yawned.

"lets find a motel. we can eat in the morning." shrugging, rose started to pull out of the lot.

as 'family portrait' by pink came on her ipod touch - since the car was so old, we just brought a portable speaker and both our mp3s - i growled, and changed it. my family didn't have multiple 'stashes' of money like her family did. they didn't really have any. she always felt bad that my things were so... well, shitty.

"max---"

"drop it." i told her, turning away. she sighed and kept on driving.

as we neared a local motel, she pulled into the lot.

we both got out without a word, grabbed our bags, and headed inside.

when rose got the key, we trudged upstairs to our room.

"dibs on the shower first." i said. rose glared at me.

"fine," she muttered.

she plopped down on the side of the bed that looked less lumpy. "but i call this side." i waved her off with my hand and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

one hour-long shower and fresh pair of clothes later, i was laying in bed next to rose, totally uncomfortable, but content, nonetheless.

reading 'vampire academy' by richelle mead, i couldn't help but smirk at the similarities of rose hathaway and my rose. they were so alike, only my rose didn't have nearly as much discipline as the rose in the book.

not to mention her and dimitri... they were so perfect for each other. and i loved how he lets rose h. see everything, yet no on else does. its so... romantic.

* * *

so i'm laying down next to max, and i'm just barely holding in my laughs at the girl, maximum ride, in the series 'maximum ride.' i was still on the first one, but i was loving all of it.

maximum ride was just like max. it was almost creepy. only, my max was such a tomboy. she was really stylish, really. well, more than that, apparently, as i have heard from sooooo many guys before, but still.

not to mention the character fang... other than maximum ride, fang was my favorite. well, they're actually tied, really, but i still loved maximum ride a lot.

**A/N: ok, i have no clue why, but right now, on my computer, my font size just randomly got huge. if that happens in the actual story, i'm sorry. i have no clue what happened.**

**anyway... what did you think!? since i've grown exhausted with waiting for SOMEONE to review on my other story, i've decide to start writing for another crowd - the vampire academy and maximum ride fans. hopefully you guys are more vocal fans than twilight fans, because i have yet to get any reviews on my twilight fan fic. so, i hope you guys are awesomer than them, and decide to R&R!!!! **


	2. Disturbia

**A/N: hm... i don't really have an A/N right now so... yeah. hope you like it**

**oh, and just to add... anyone of the 54 people who read this chapter last night... i had them as the actual strippers in that... but i think they'd be better as just belly dancers, don't you?**

**anyway, its not all that different, but i still think its good...**

**R&R PLEEZ!**

"get out of bed!" max screamed at me as she pounced on top of the unconcious me. or at least, that's what i was pretending to be.

"get offa me!" i screamed and threw her onto the floor, the blankets landed on top of her.

i jumped out of bed and threw my pillow repeatedly on top of her, as i yelled, "what the _fuck_ is your _fucking problem? _i was _sleeping_, goddamnit! don't need to pounce the _shit_ out of me everytime i try to sleep. _uhhh! _go. _fuck_. yourself!"

then i climbed off the hysterical max and watched her crawl over to me, where she fell onto me, laughing. "ugh, get off me, freaking 500 pound bitch." and i shoved her off again. then i left her, on the floor laughing, to go take a shower.

* * *

**MPOV**

i decided, "what the hell?" and looked in the little phone book that the motel gave us, to find a dance studio. we were going to need a bit of money, right? so why not teach dance.

45 minutes later, max came out of the bathroom, freshened up and prepared for the day, while i sat there, still in my pj's, making call, after call, not getting anywhere. "well, that's just great, now isn't it! fine! i get that you're 'so sorry' that you can't **bare **to offer us a freaking job! yes, i understand **perfectly**. yeah, good day to you, my ass." i hung up the phone, and crossed out the last dance studio. in 50 miles radius of here.

rose looked at the phone book, and held out her hand for the phone.

"you have a problem with belly dancing?" she asked as she dialed the number.

"wait... wait, seriously? you can't be serious! i am **not** belly dancing! **ever!** what... stop! hang up before they-"

"oh, hello. yes, i was wondering if you happen to be looking to hire two dancers?" pause. "oh, yeah... we dance every kind of dance... except belly dancing. but it can't be that hard, you know? so, do you know a place that offers lessons?" pause. "oh! great! yeah, we can be over any time you want us." pause. "really! tonight? alright, alright, sounds great! yup, buh bye."

rose hung up the phone. turned to me. "we have jobs." she said, with a smile on her face.

just then, the phone rang again. i picked it up. "hello?"

"hi, yes, this is Rachel, from the Dance Academy. it turns out, i was wrong. we will have an opening in three months, the beginning of summer, actually. starting on June 12th. we will be needing two teachers. i can give you more details on which classes, but do you think you'd be able to instruct?"

"oh, um... yeah. absolutely. June 12th? sure. sounds great."

Rachel went on to tell me about teaching theatre, and jazz, and ballet, point... blah blah blah... it didn't really matter, since we'd only have to strip for three months. goodness help me.

"great. thank you. we'll see you then. buh bye."

i hung up.

i sat there, with my mouth shut and started randomly playing with my cell until rose couldn't take it anymore. "for goodness sake, just spill already!"

rolling my eyes, i said, "so... you plan of belly dancing isn't going to last nearly as long as you were hoping..."

she raised an eyebrow. "you know, you could just go into details without having to pause for me to say, 'and...?'"

i laughed. "ok, ok, true. so, we'll start teaching various classes at the Dance Academy place starting on June 12th. AKA: we only have to belly dance for 3 months! then we're done." i did a little spin in my swively chair.

* * *

**RPOV**

"thought you said we didn't have to go until tonight." max grumbled as i drove on the streets of downtown.

"nope. i said we didn't have to _perform_ until tonight. but we're going for a lesson before then."

**"what!" **max screamed in my ear, bursting a drum.

"we're **performing _tonight? WHY! when?"_**

"because that's what richie told us to do. and he's our boss now. now stop spazzing out and relax. it can't be that hard. i mean, what's harder than point ballet?"

**MPOV**

"what's harder than point?" i mimicked rose's voice over and over again in my head as i did the most ho-like dance moves i've ever seen.

"good God in heaven, help me," i said, when richie said we were ready to try it while wearing the beadeed skirt.

getting the skirt attached to me, which richie said would soon be my 'best friend', i started my routine, shaking my ass sexily along the way.

as my routine song ended, and i noticed how discustingly sweaty i was, i headed to the showers.

"so... what do you think of richie?" asked rose.

"he's..."

rose laughed. "i know right! oh, shit look what time it is!" she said, as she looked at the clock. 11:45. "day-um. we've been at it for 5 hours. i'm going to need a nice bubble bath when i get home." she said.

"hmmf. me too."

* * *

we were at a party at a stripping bar. apparently the owner and richie were good friends and did joint nights often. i guess i'll be hanging around the strippers often enough...

"and now-" the dj announced, "the two newbies of the night, the disturbed little girls, rose and max"

at that, disturbia by rihanna came on, and the lights went off. we flew on stage. we were doing a duo since it was our first time. the spot lights flashed on us, and the 'blood' covered 'outfit' i was wearing earned gasps from the crowd, as did rose's.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?_  
_Why do I feel like this?_  
_I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig_  
_Can't even get it started_  
_Nothing heard, nothing said_  
_Can't even speak about it_  
_All my life on my head_  
_Don't want to think about it_  
_Feels like I'm going insane_  
_Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night_  
_To come and grab you_  
_It can creep up inside you_  
_And consume you_  
_A disease of the mind_  
_It can control you_  
_It's too close for comfort_

_Throw on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out, you might just go under_  
_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must faulter be wise_  
_Your mind is in disturbia_  
_It's like the darkness is the light_  
_Disturbia_  
_Am I scaring you tonight_  
_Disturbia_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall_  
_It's like they talkin' to me_  
_Disconnectin' your call_  
_Your phone don't even ring_  
_I gotta get out_  
_Or figure this shit out_  
_It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night_  
_To come and grab you_  
_It can creep up inside you_  
_And consume you_  
_A disease of the mind_  
_It can control you_  
_I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out, you might just go under_  
_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must faulter be wise_  
_Your mind is in disturbia_  
_It's like the darkness is the light_  
_Disturbia_  
_Am I scaring you tonight_  
_Disturbia_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse I'm in_  
_Trying to maintain_  
_But I'm struggling_  
_You can't go, go, go_  
_I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

as i neared the egde of the stage, i saw a sight at the edge of the stage, that amazingly made my heart beat faster..

_Throw on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out, you might just go under_

there was a boy in the crowd, that had the sexiest hair ever. it was black, as was his eyes. and his entire outfit, really.

_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must faulter be wise_  
_Your mind is in disturbia_

i kept going, but narrowly escaped bumping into rose as i continued to glance at him every few seconds.

_It's like the darkness is the light_  
_Disturbia_  
_Am I scaring you tonight_  
_Disturbia_

i glanced over again, to have his eyes meet mine. they gave away nothing, but showed he wasn't here by choice.

_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

looking over one last time, i saw that he had the smallest smile on his lips that quickly disappeared as he turned to sit at the bar.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_

* * *

_

**RPOV**

i didn't even get a chance to talk to max. she was already out the door, as if she were looking for someone.

following her, i could see she was getting a bit desbirate.

"you know, at any point you could decide to tell me who the hell you're looking for." i told her.

she didn't turn, but yelled back to me over the music, "this guy. he... i don't know... i just saw him when we were on stage... i just need to find him."

that's the only explanation i got out of her as she continued to look throughout the bar. 10 minutes later, i pulled her aside.

"sweets, i think he left or something. c'mon, let's just go home. it's getting really late."

sighing, max said, "fine. lezzgo."

**MPOV**

pulling out of the parking lot, i continued to look along the streets for him. _way to be stupid, max_. i thought to myself. _why the hell would he still be here? plus with his looks... no way in hell is he from around here. he wouldn't be **walking** home. stupid..._

* * *

**A/N: ok, so... what doya think? you know the drill... R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! pleez and thnk yas!**


End file.
